Friend or Foe
by SU Fanatic7152
Summary: What if the Crystal Gems were the bad guys and the Homeworld Gems were the good guys?
1. The Question

Steven sat up in his bed. It was another day at home. The sun shined through the windows and through his small house. He breathed peacefully as he rose from his slumber to start his day.

He knew that today was the day. He ran all around his home as he excitedly made breakfast, got dressed, ate, and brushed his teeth. In no time he was out of his house and was finall ready to ask his family the big question.

He ran out of his house and took in the fresh morning air as it ran through his hair. He was so excited and happy that he closed his eyes for only one second and ran into something as hard as a rock. Steven fell back in shocked surprise and opened his eyes slowly.

He looked up to see a giant gem, bright orange with darker stripes on its skin. It had long beige hair that reach all the way down to its ankles, muscles bigger than any other gem seen, and yellow eyes brighter than glowing embers. The gem Steven was facing was Jasper, a powerful quartz general, more powerful than any other.

"Steven, what are you doing up so early?" Jasper asked the young boy as she helped him back onto his feet.

"Well, I was actually looking for you guys," Steven said with great anticipation.

"Why were you looking for us? You trying to get into more trouble with the Diamonds?" Jasper said teasingly as she turned around to continue her work.

"No. I just wanted to ask you guys a question. One I've been meaning to ask for a while now," Steven said in a slightly weaker tone.

Jasper turned around and looked at Steven. She could tell that something was defiantely wrong with the young gem. She knelt down next to Steven to see what was troubling him.

"Steven, don't try to hide how you feel from me," Jasper said as caringly as possible. "You know you can ask me anything."

Steven looked up at Jasper with pleading eyes.

Steven and Jasper had always been close as Steven was growing up. Despite the fact she could get overprotective at times, Steven still loved her like a mother.

"Well, I wanted to know," Steven paused for a second. He worried about Jasper's reaction to his question. He wondered if it would send the wrong message.

"Come on, Steven. Just ask me. I promise I won't get mad, if that's what you're thinking," Jasper convinced Steven.

While Steven was growing up, Jasper has always worried that she wouldn't be any good for the young boy. She worried that he would not like her because of her appearance. But from the first time Steven met her, they had a bond that just couldn't be broken. So whenever Steven would try to keep something from her, she would always figure it out.

"My mom," Steven mumbled.

"What was that, Steven?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Could you tell me about… my mom?" Steven asked slightly nervous.

"Why do you wan to know about her?" Jasper asked with slight panic in her voice.

"Jasper, I'm thirteen now. I still bearly know anything about my mom at all. I know you guys want to protect me, but I feel like I should know," Steven said hoping Jasper wouldn't bail out of it.

"Well, your Mom was…" Jasper trailed off. She looked over at Steven and pondered on what to say.

"My Mom was what?" Steven asked getting a little anxious.

"Maybe you'd be better off asking the Pearls, or Peridot, or Greg," she said getting more nervous by the second.

Steven looked down for a second. "What am I doing?" he thought to himself. "If Jasper doesn't have the courage to tell me, who will?"

He looked up at Jasper with caring eyes.

"It's okay, Jasper. I can go ask someone else," Steven said trying to hide his disappointment.

Jasper got got up and looked down at Steven.

"One more thing before you go," Jasper said.

"What is it?" Steven asked.

"Just stay out of trouble today, okay?" Jasper said as she rustled Steven's hair.

"Okay, I promise," Steven said with a little giggle.

"Okay, well, I have to get back to my mission. See you later little man," Jasper said as she started to walk away.

"See you later, Jasper," Steven called waving her goodbye.

Steven just stood there for a second. He thought carefully about who to try next. First he thought of his Dad, but Steven remembered how emotional Greg got when talking about Steven's Mom. He considered going to Peridot. After all, she was smart and knew about almost every gem and everything on the planet. Steven started to run for the data base where Peridot worked.


	2. The Search

Peridot was working on creating larger flask robinoids than the ones she had been sending to Earth when Steven flung open the door.

"Hey Peridot!" Steven shouted and ran into the lab.

Peridot was so started that she fell back and her tools flew up into the air and landed just inches away from her head.

"Woah. Peridot are you okay?" Steven asked as he ran over to help her.

"I'm fine, Steven. Remember what I told you about the lab?" Peridot said in an overprotective way.

"Yes," Steven said in a slightly saddened tone.

"What did I tell you?" Peridot said in a manner for him to continue.

"Be careful when coming in and don't startle anyone while they're working or they could get their gems cracked or worse," Steven recited in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Yes, so please be careful," Peridot said trying to comfort Steven.

"Okay," Steven said. He looked over and saw the giant robinoid on the table.

"Hey, what are you working on?" Steven asked hoping to change the subject. He ran over to the table to get a better look at the robot.

"Careful, Steven. It's still very experimental," Peridot said trying to keep Steven at a good distance.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Steven asked with great curiousity.

"It's a flask robinoid, Steven," Peridot said as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe.

"What's a flask robinoid?" Steven asked extremely confused.

Peridot sighed. She had told Steven what flask robinoids are nearly ten times now.

"Remember the marble things you played with last month?" Peridot asked hoping for a "yes."

"Oh, yeah," Steven said having an "a-ha" moment. "The marble dealies."

"Yes, Steven. I am experimenting with their physical structures to make larger ones," Peridot said explaining her plan.

"Why do you need to make them bigger?" Steven asked getting more excited.

"Well, all the smaller ones I have sent to Earth keep getting broken by something or someone," Peridot explained.

"So the bigger ones will finish the job then?" Steven asked.

"Hopefully," Peridot said. "I don't knkw entirely if it will make it all the way to Earth. Like I said, 'They are still experimental.'"

"Cool," Steven said with a huge grin.

"Is there something you need, Steven?" Peridot asked caringly.

"Oh right. I have a major question to ask you," Steven told Peridot.

"Well, what is it?" Peridot asked.

"I wanted to ask you about my mom," Steven siad quickly.

"Your mom?" Peridot said very nervously. "Why do you want to know about her?"

"Well, I am thirteen, and I bearly know anything about her. I just want to know something about my birth family," Steven said as politely as possible.

"Well, um..." Peridot started off. "She was uh..." Peridot trailed off again and looked down at her screen's clock. "Oh, would you look at that? I'm really off schedual." Peridot said in an unconvincing way.

"But Peridot I wanted to..." Steven trailed off as Peridot pushed him through the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm sure what you want to know is very important, but like I said, 'I'm really behind schedual,' and I should really get back to work."

"But..." Steven started and was cut off.

"Thanks for stoping by, Steven. I'll catch you later," Peridot said quickly and shut the door.

"Well, that didn't work," Steven thought out loud to himself.

"How am I supposed to know about my mom if everyone avoids even mentioning her?"

Steven again pondered on what his next move should be. He decided to ask Lapis, but he ended up with the same response as before. After almost the whole day had gone by, Steven had asked almost evryone he knew about his Mom and never got any information. Then he remembered something. He had still not asked Yellow Pearl. She always came through for Steven in some way. She also knew a whole lot about his Mom with her being so close to the Diamond Authority. Realizing that Yellow Pearl was still an option, he started to run as fast as he could to the Yellow Diamond Control Room. While running to the control room, as luck would have it, Steven ran right into Yellow Pearl.

"Steven?" Yellow Pearl said with great surprise. "What are you doing here at this time of day?"

"Oh, Pearl! I was just looking for you!" Steven said more excited than ever.

"Oh. Well, what do you need?" Yellow Pearl asked suspiciously.

"I wanted to ask you about... my mom," Steven said extremely nervous.

Yellow Pearl just stood there for a minute with total shock on her face.

"Pearl? Pearl, are you okay?" Steven asked hoping she would say "yes."

"Yes, I'm alright, Steven," Yellow Pearl said in a convincing way. "Why would you wish to know such a thing though? Maybe you'd rather go listen to Blue Pearl's stories," she said in what seemed a nervous way.

"No, Pearl. I want to know. What was my mom like?" he asked in almost a begging tone.

Yellow Pearl was convinced that there was no way to get Steven to want to listen to something else, so she decided to come through for him.

"Well, alright," Yellow Pearl said in defeat. "I'll tell you the story of your mother."


	3. Pink Diamond

Yellow Pearl took in a deep breath before telling Steven the story of his mother.

"Thousands of years ago..." Yellow Pearl started off. "...there was a planet called Earth. Homeworld went to the planet hoping to find new resources to further our economy.

During this time, we were ruled by the great Diamond Authority just like today. It consisted of White Diamond, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, and Pink Diamond.

When we had all arrived on Earth, we thought we had had a break-through on our search. However, it didn't take long to disxover that there was other life already existing on Earth. The life there called itself "humans."

As soon as it was realized that this life excisted, the Diamond Authority discussed for days on what to do. Yellow Diamond said that the Earth wouldn't stand a chance at surviving if Homeworld stayed. Blue Diamond included in that the humans were organic life. White Diamond also mentioned that the humans wouldn't be able to withstand without any of the resources. She included that the humans didn't have gems on their bodies to give them the energy they needed to survive. Pink Diamknd mentioned that the colony being built on Earth would be unfair to the life that already lived ln the Earth. The Diamond Authority all agreed that they would have to leave Earth, and they would leave at sunrise the very next day.

It wasn't a very long wait until the sun rose in the clear skies, but it felt like waiting for centuries for Pink Diamond. She feared that every second Homeworld was on Earth, they were putting all the life in danger. But once sunrise came, the Diamonds didn't waste any time trying to start the ships and leave the Earth. But something went wrong. All the ships malfunctioned, taking away all possiblities of going back home.

Pink Pearl offered to go in and take a look at the technology. When she finally came back, she said that it had all been sabotaged, and it seemed that the only gem able to do the job would have been a quartz. But all the quartzes were in their positions the night before.

The Diamonds thought there might have just been some kind of accident, so they decided to ignore it. However, many days went by, and the Diamonds were always stopped from leaving the Earth and going back home.

White Diamond's Pearl had been acting very strange and secretive. It made many gems feel very suspicious, especially Pink Diamond. Pink Diamlnd had worried that the human species that she had found to be so nice was in great danger.

She often liked to watch the humans from a safe distance, so she could observe them without being spotted. One day, however, there was something called a concert being shown on a beach. Pink Diamond was able to sneak away to see it.

She thought the place would be full of humans, but when she arrived, she was the only one there. Once the show was over, she had met the star, Greg Universe. He went to his van for only a few seconds to meet his manager, but when he turned around, Pink Diamond had already realized she had been gone for to long and had to get back to the camp.

Greg eventually found out where the strange woman from the show had gone. When he first showed up at the camp, the other gems were about to get rid of him, when Pink Diamond told them to let Greg go. After that night, Greg came to see Pink Diamond and the Homeworld gems nearly every day.

He had started to fall for her, but she didn't really know. One day, he saw Pink Diamond discussing with the other Diamonds about the ships and going back to Homeworld. It was then that he realized that Pink Diamond wanted to leave Earth. He, of coarse, didn't want such a thing to happen, so every time he came, he tried to convince Pink Diamond to stay. She knew he wanted her to stay, but she knew she couldn't.

Eventually, the day came that the ships were finished and we would finally be able to go home. When we were about to get on the ships, a powerful gem stepped in front of us. The gem was none other than Rose Quartz, our best quartz general. Right beside Rose was White Diamond's Pearl. Rose said that Homeworld had to stay on Earth if they wanted the colony to thrive. Blue Diamond stepped forward and tried to reason with Rose by telling her the planet would die if they stsyed on Earth.

But Rose wouldn't listen to reason and called war on Homeworld. At first it seemed like Rose was just using threats and would never be sble to attack, but as soon as she called war, tons of gems from our own armies stepped forward and joined Rose and the Pearl. It was on that day that the rebellion had begun. The war lasted for many years. We kept feeling like we would never stand a chance against Rose's great rebellion army. When Rose created a fusion larger than any of the Diamonds, it was clear that Homeworld was in a war they could not win.

But Yellow Diamond had a plan on how to save as many gems and humans as possible. She told Pink Diamond to gather every human in the area and load them on to the ships. Pink Diamond did as she was told, and among the humans she saved was Greg. Once all the humans were out of harms way, the Diamonds went to get their secret weapon. They had hoped they would never have to use it. Especially on their own kind, but it was the only way to wipe out the rebellion. Yellow Diamond reluctantly launched the launched the weapon. A bright light was seen just before a sonic boom was heard. We knew it was our time to leave.

We looked back once the dust had cleared, and to our dismay, Rose Quartz had used her shield to save a hand-full of her rebellious friends. All that mattered though was that we had still saved every human we coukd from the area.

When we arrived back on Homeworld, we instantly tried to set up a suitable place for the humans to live. Once they were safe and back where they could thrive, we were all in peace once more.

As time passed Pink Diamond and Greg had gotten even more close than they already were. Eventually, Pink Dimond figured out that she was with child. She knew though that she would have to give up her physical form in order to give birth to the child. The Diamonds at first objected to her going through with it, but after weeks of trying to convice her, they realized two things: It was too late, and there was no way to change her mind anyway.

The day evtually came and she was gone. However, even thoigh we had lost Pink Diamond, we had also gained something great," Yellow Pearl paused for a second. "It gave us you, Steven," she said with a small grin. "And that is the story of your mother."

Steven just stood there in silence for a little bit. This new information was alot to take in. Just as he had gathered himself together and was about to thank Yellow Pearl, her gem started to glow a bright yellow. A beam shot from the gem to the space right in front of them.

It was a holo-message sent by... Yellow Diamond. In the hologram Yellow Pearl and Steven saw Yellow Diamond look like she was a little nervous about something.

"Pearl," Yellow Diamond started off calmly. "I need you bring Steven to the Yellow Diamond Control Room as soon as possible," Yellow Diamond finished with a sad look on her face.

As soon as the message was over, the hologram disappeared and Yellow Pearl's gem stopped glowing.

"Pearl," Steven started, "am I in trouble?" he asked almost scared.

"I don't know, Steven," Yellow Pearl said more lost than ever.


	4. The Mission

As Steven and Yellow Pearl were walking to the Yellow Diamond Control Room, Steven had a question and he couldn't keep it in.

"Pearl?" he asked slightly sad.

"Yes, Steven?" she asked in a slighly nervous voice.

"Do you guys ever wish that my mom never gave birth to me?" he said not hiding his sadness.

"Steven!" Yellow Pearl exclaimed. "Don't you ever think that we wish you weren't here," she said as sweet as possible.

"Okay," Steven said with a little more hapiness in his tone.

It wasn't long before they came to the door of the control room. Yellow Pearl told Steven to stand back so she could open the door. Once Steven had done what he was told Yellow Pearl's gem started to glow and activated a gem on the door to open it.

The two walked in both equaly nervous. In front of them was Yellow Diamond's control chiar.

"We're here as you requested," Yellow Pearl said with as much confidence as she could gather.

Yellow Diamond turned her head slowly to see Steven and Yellow Pearl right behind her. She smiled slightly and asked Steven to come closer. Steven ran up to the side of the giant chair. Yellow Diamond lowered her gigantic hand down to the floor allowing Steven to step on to be raised up. Yellow Diamond rose Steven up and placed him in the armrest of the chair.

Yellow Diamond showed a bright smile for seeing Steven.

"You know Steven, you get bigger every time I see you. You're going to make a great diamond some day," Yellow Diamond said with great pride.

Stven started to blush as soon as this was said.

"Aww. You're buttering me up," he said shyly.

"Anyway," Yellow Diamond said to get to the point. "You remember when you told me that you wanted to go to Earth?"

"Yeah?" Steven said a little confused.

"Well, I have a group of gems heading out to Earth tomorrow. I think you should go with them," Yellow Diamond said with a grin growing on her face.

"Really? You're letting me go to Earth?" Steven said excited but still unbelieving.

"Yes, Steven. That planet needs help, and I think that you are best suited for the job," she said placing her hand on Steven's head.

"Oh, I forgot to ask," Steven said remembering. "Who am I going with?"

"You will be going with a Peridot, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, and an informant," she said.

"My Peridot, Jasper, and Lapis?" he asked getting more excited.

"Yes, Steven," she called down.

"What about the informent?" Steven asked.

"What about her?" Yellow Diamond replied.

"Who is she? What does she know?" Steven asked getting more anxious.

"She is another Lapis Lazuli, and we have reason to believe that she has spent time with the rebels," Yellow Diamond explained.

"Whoah, cool. Two Lapis Lazulis in one trip!" Steven called.

"Be careful around her, Steven" Yellow Diamond informed.

"Why?" Steven asked. "She's just one Lapis and my Lapis and Jasper will be there to protect me," he said a litgek confused.

"This particular gem has hydrokinesis. She can control any amounts of water from miles away," she told hoping to get through to him.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I won't let you down!" Steven cried more excited than ever while jumping off of the control chair.

Steven landed with a thump on the floor.

Yellow Diamond looked down with a worried expression.

"Steven, are you alright?" she asked a little alarmed.

"I'm okay!" he called getting back up to his feet and ran out the control room door.

Once the door closed, Yellow Pearl looked over at Yellow Diamond with a confused expression.

"You are seriously letting him go to that dangerous planet?" Yellow Pearl asked more confused than ever. "You bearly let him out of your sight, but now your letting him leave Homeworld? Why did you all of a suden change your mind?" she asked getting more tense.

"He deserves to see his original home before it's gone for good," Yellow Diamond said very soft.

"No luck with the other missions? But we've already sent nearly 150 flask robinoids!" Yellow Pearl exclaimed.

"They have all been destroyed and we'll have no chance of saving the Earth if this mission fails," Yellow Diamond explained as calm as possible.

Yellow Pearl understood and left the control room.

Once the door closed, Yellow Diamond looked back where Steven wasn't standing anymore as a single tear fell down her cheek


	5. The Launching Deck

When Steven finally made it to the launchdeck, he saw Peridot, Jasper, and Lapis working on a ship. He rushed over the moment he saw them to surprise them.

"Okay, now try connecting the red wire with the blue," Peridot said trying to inform Jasper how to fix the ship.

Jasper's head was under the hood of a panel and inside the ship's controls working with the wires.

"Ow!" she exclaimed. "I shocked myself,"

Peridot rolled her eyes. "That means you connected the right wires. Try connecting them again," Peridot said a little annoyed.

"Do you guys really think this mission will be worth while?" Lapis asked from where she was laying on top of the ship.

"What are you talking about Lazuli?" Peridot asked a little shocked.

"Well, if we fail, all of us and the planet will go down," she said still in her care-free tone.

"Well, it's the Diamonds' orders, we cannot deny them," Peridot said trying to get Lapis to take the matter seriously.

"Hey, guys!" Steven yelled runninug to them. He startled them all so much that Peridot screamed, Jasper hit her head on the hood, and Lapis nearly fell off the top if the ship.

"Oh, Steven. Hello," Peridot said as Steven clinged onto her leg.

"You guys won't believe what just happened!" Steven said more excited than ever.

"Did you blow up the lab?" Lapis snickered.

"No," Steven said slightly stern.

"Aw, man. It was hilarious last time," Lapis said rather disappointed.

"That was not funny!" Peridot yelled up to Lapis. Lapis just ignored her like usual.

"So what is it then?" Peridot asked still trying to get Steven to let go of her foot.

"Yellow Diamond said that I get to go with you guys to Earth!" Steven exclaimed.

This time, the gems were so shocked Peridot froze in place, not moving a single muscle, and Lapis actually fell off the ship this time.

"Wait!" Jasper started but was cut off when she again hit her head on the hood. "Yellow Diamond said what?!" she exclaimed as she rubbed her head.

"She said I get to go with you!" Steven exclaimed while letting go of Peridot's leg and rushing over grabbing onto Jasper's leg.

Jasper looked up from the young gem to Peridot with an unsure face.

"Well, Steven..." Jasper started as she looked into his happy eyes. "You know, this mission is going to be very dangerous. There isn't exactly a garuntee that we'll come back, you know, alive," she tried to say as calmly as possible.

"Well, that's why you guys need me!" Steven said still excited and clinged to Jasper tighter.

"Well, I don't see what you guys are so worried about," Lapis said jumping down from the top of the ship.

"Lapis!" Steven said excitedly and rushed over and embraced her.

"You can't be serious!" Peridot exclaimed to Lapis. "This mission is extremely dangerous. It might be more dangerous than any mission we have ever gone on!"

"Take a chill pill," Lapis said as care-free as possible while jokingly laying her head on Peridot's shoulder.

"Stop using that weird slang-talk," Peridot said pretty annoyed. "Have you been hanging out with Greg again?" Peridot asked even more annoyed.

"Yeah, so?" Lapis asked with no confusion at all.

"Peridot just sighed and slapped her head. She never liked it when Lapis hung out with Greg. All he ever did was teach her about the dumb things in human nature. He usually would tell her of slang-talk, dancing, and tons of other useless things.

Peridot just ignored Lapis's remark and returning to the Steven problem.

"You know, Steven, maybe Yellow Diamond just wasn't serious about you going to Earth with us." Peridot said very unsuringly.

"That old trick won't work on him," Jasper said almost annoyed, herself, from under the hood.

"Well, maybe it's true," Peridot said with no assuringness in her tone.

"She might joke every now and then," Lapis said while sliding down the ship again. "but she wouldn't joke about this to Steven. This has been his dream since he was little."

Peridot just stood there as Steven and Lapis stared at her with pleading eyes.

"Okay," Peridot said with a defeated tone. "Fine, Steven is coming with us to Earth."

"See, Steven? I knew she would crack," Lapis giggled.

Peridot just sighed and went back to helping Jasper fix the ship.


	6. A Chance

**Sorry that this is such a short chapter. I just added it so readers could understand Greg and Lapis' relationship and for a little laugh. Enjoy :)**

"Okay, so we're going on a special mission to Earth assigned to us by Yellow Diamond. We're going to try to stop the Cluster, so it doesn't blow up the planet. Oh, and there might be some dangerous rebels down there that might want to kill us. And the best part is that we get to bring Steven along with us!" Lapis exclaimed.

"Wait, what?!" Greg asked extremely petrified.

Greg and Lapis were talking outsise of his van in the human sanctuary. She had been talking to him about the mission all day, but it wasn't until that point that she mentioned Steven was going to be a part of it.

"Oh, it's almost sun-down," Lapis said pointing at the lowering sun. "It's about time for us to go," she said even more excited than before.

"Now, wait a minute. I'm not sure I'm okay with Steven..." Greg was cut off when Lapis spread her icy wings and started to fly off.

"Lapis, I'm serious!" Greg called up trying to get her to come back down.

"See ya later Gregory," Lapis called. She giggled for just a second then quickly flew off.

"Lapis!" Greg yelled in pure frustration.

He just stood there for a second and thought things over. Sure Lapis and Peridot were never the most reliable for protecting Steven, but Jasper would be there. Steven was now thir-teen years old, so he should be given a chance to prove himself. Greg decided Steven should be given the chance he had always desired.

"But Lapis," Greg thought out-loud to himself. "Why did it have to be Lapis?" he sighed.


	7. The Informant

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been such a long time. I suffered from a bit of writer's block on this story. I might release a few new chapters this weekend though, and I will soon be releasing two new stories as well.**

Lapis was back on the launching deck in no time flat. She just landed next to the group and acted as if nothing had happened.

"Where have you been?" Peridot asked slightly angry as soon as Lapis landed.

"Nowhere," Lapis said with a giggle. "Just telling Greg about our awesome mission."

"You did what?" Peridot asked slightly confused.

"Just told Greg that Steven is going on the best mission ever!" Lapis exclaimed slightly sarcastic.

Peridot just sighed and went to the bridge to start the ship.

"I still can't believe I'm actually going into space and going to see the Earth!" Steven exclaimed still more excited than ever.

"Just remember, Steven, this mission could be really dangerous. You're going to have to be careful," Jasper said as they entered the ship.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," Steven said in a reassuring way.

"You guys should stop worrying. We could just end up with a normal planet with nothing on it," Lapis said laying back on her ice wings like a hammock.

Peridot was about to respond when there was a notice coming from the bridge. An amethyst soldier was calling in to inform them that the informant was being sent to the launching deck.

Peridot sent a notice back saying they were ready to take off. In only one minute flat, the Amethyst acompanied by her Purple Pearl brought a blue Lapis Lazuli onto the ship and left her with the other gems.

"Well, she's the same gem as you, Lapis. Why don't you try talking to her," Peridot said giving Lapis a little push towards the informant.

Lapis approched the other Lazuli very slowly, while the other gems, including Steven, slowly stepped back. Before Lapis could tap her, the blue Lapis slowly got up. She was weak at first but gained her strength in a few seconds. When she was standing up, Lapis reatreated back and ducked behind Jasper.

"What do you want with me?" the blue Lapis asked slightly stern but also scared.

"Now, we don't want to make this any harder than it already is," Peridot stated calmly. "We just want to know where the rebels are so that we can get them off the planet, so we can stop the cluster from blowing up the place."

"What are you going to do to them?" the blue Lapis asked getting more frightened.

"We will not harm them unless they leave us no choice," Peridot said as calm as possible.

"Unless that Rose Quartz is still alive," Jasper commented from behind them. "After what she did to Homeworld and intended to do to the Earth, I'd like to beat her into the ground."

"Well, I didn't see a Rose Quartz," the blue Lapis said very quietly.

"Neither did I in the Kindergarten," Peridot said.

"What a shame," Jasper said.

The blue Lapis just stood there in silence. She looked at each gem in the ship. She eventually just sighed and decided to give them what they wanted.

"They are located in the Northern East Continent in a small economy by the shore in facet 5," Lapis regretfully said.

"We'll head out immediately," Peridot said running to the bridge with Jasper and Lapis right behind her. Steven was left alone in the room with the blue Lapis.

"If it makes you feel any better," Steven started off. "I could stop them from using any violence," he finished with a nervous smile.

"I don't think that it's me you will need to worry about," Lapis said in a stern way that somewhat starttled Steven. With that said, Lapis walked out of the room to join the others on the bridge.

Steven just stood there trying to copmrehend what Lapis could have meant by that.

"Come on, Steven! We're taking off!" Peridot called from the ship.

"Coming!" Steven called back and ran inside the bridge.

When the ship was taking off, and Stevenwas next to Jasper, he still couldn't get those few words the blie Lapis had said. "I don't think that it's me you will need to worry about." It just kept ringing over and over in his ears as they departed for the Earth.

Steven couldn't help but feel that there was something waiting for him on his home planet.


	8. Earth

**Hey, Guys! Sorry it has been so long and that this chapter is so short. I have been facing terrible writer's block and have been piled up with assignments. If I could get a suggestion or two for later chapters, I would appreciate it. I will try and update as soon as I can, but like I said, I am piled up with assignments. I am also working on a bunch of other stories and I am getting ready to release more new ones as well! Enjoy the chapter and please review or leave a suggestion. Thank-you! :)**

 **~Stevidot4ever**

It wasn't long before Steven, Jasper, Peridot, Lapis, and the informant were breaking through the atmosphere. Once in for only a few seconds a bright flash of light was headed for them.

"Rose light canons! They're firing right at us!" Peridot cried when seeing the light speeding towards them.

Jasper rushed over and pressed certain controls. Just in time, the ship was able to deflect the attack and get back to heading to the rebels' base.

As they were getting closer, they saw continuous attacks on them that were easily deflected. Eventually, they landed on the shore of a beach.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Steven cried as he got onto the deport pad.

The gems told Steven that he had to stay on the ship for now, so he would not get in any danger with the rebels. It took a while to finally convince Steven, but he eventually agreed to stay on the ship with his Lapis Lazuli while the ingormant, Jasper, and Peridot went out to meet the evil Crystal Gems.

It had only been a few minutes, but Steven and Lapis could tell something was wrong. They heard a loud boom, but it didn't sound right. It sounded as if something had exploded on some other surface before hitting the ground.

"I gotta go help them!" Steven said running to the deport pad.

"We have to stay in the ship like they told us!" Lapis grunted while holding onto the ship's wall and hanging onto Steven.

"They could be introuble!" Steven exclaimed pulling even harder.

"We can't!" Lapis grunting and pulling on Steven as hard as she could.

Suddenly, Lapis could feel it. She felt her grip slipping from the wall. She tried to hang on with all her might, but with one final tug, Lapis lost her grip on the wall. Steven and Lapis went flinging to the deport pad.

They were risen up to the top of the ship. Once there, Steven could not believe what he saw. There was a tall gem with black, cubed hair and shades charging at Jasper with gauntlets. There was a Pearl with beige hair pulled back in a point and a long, sharp nose. There was also a small purple gem that kind of looked like the Amethyst soldiers from Homeworld. A major thing that caught Steven's eyethough, was a small girl with dark skin and long, black hair. She looked like she was just a human.

Steven was drawn back to reality when he saw Jasper use the gem distablizer on the large gem with the cubed hair. She looked like she was slowly appraoching the girl the way a predator woild approach their prey.

Jasper had picked the girl up by her chest and was saying something, but Steven couldn't tell what. Then, suddenly, Jasper knocked the girl out with a knock to her head.

Steven saw the other two gems start to run to Jasper to get the girl back. Peridot, however launched a green net at the pearl, and Lapis quickly formed an ice cage around the small Amethyst.

"Let us out, you monsters!" the Amethyst yelled while pulling at the cage's bars.

"What's going on?!" Steven exclaimed.

The gems quickly turned around and saw Steven on top of the ship looking terrified.

"Steven," Jasper called up. "get back in the ship! We have to return to Homeworld immeadiately!"

As Jasper came into the ship, Steven saw the same girl, who was knocked out, being carried by Jasper. Steven followed behind them to see what was going to happen to her. He then saw Jasper fling the girl into a cell and switched on the field to keep the girl in.

"Who is that?" Steven asked walking up next to Jasper.

"Rose Quartz. Still hiding behind her pathetic armies and weak plans," Jasper said.

Steven was about to ask her another question but she had already thrown a gem into another cell and left. With no answer to his question, Steven just sat there for a few minutes looking at the strange girl. "She doesn't look that different from me," Steven thought to himself.

"Come on, Steven!" Lapis called from the doorway.

"What is it?" Steven asked.

"You don't want to miss this," Lapis said with a huge grin.

"Peridot and Jasper arefighting about whether we should leave or stay on Earth!"

Watching Peridot and Jasper argue usually made Steven laugh a little, but with the circumstances, he wasn't sure if it would this time.

"Coming," he finally said. "You know I wouldn't want to miss something like that," he lied. But Lapis couldn't tell the difference with the way Steven said it.

Before Steven and Lapis left, Steven took one last glance at the strange girl. "I don't think that she's Rose," Steven thought to himself as the door closed.

Once Steven and Lapis were gone, the girl started to wake up. She felt pain all over her face, and her muscles hated on her for trying to move. "Amethyst? Pearl?" she weakly called out. "Garnet," she said with a gasp. "Where are they?" she asked herself then was right in front of the barrier field.

She slowly put her hand out and saw that it went right through. "Oh, cool," she said with a giggle. She felt so wierd and tingly as she walked right through the field.

"I'm out," she said. "Whoo-hoo!"


	9. Falling Apart

"Something doesn't feel right," Steven quietly murmered.

"What was that, Steven?" Lapks asked looking at him with curiosity.

"Oh," Steven said with a gasp. He had forgotten that Lapis was right next to him. "Nothing. Just thinking out loud."

"Okay, wierdo. Come on, we're gonna miss the big event," Lapis giggled.

"Yeah, don't want to miss that," Steven said with an uncertain tone.

Before Steven knew it, he and Lapis were right behind Jasper and Peridot. Steven could have sworn he heard some singing, but he thought it was just his imagination.

"We can't leave yet!" Peridot exclaimed as she followed behind Jasper. The group came to a halt when Jasper stopped in front of a cell.

"The whole point in comming here was to check on the Cluster!" Peridot continued.

Jasper punched the wall next to a cell door so hard that it felt like the whole ship shook. "Stop singing!" Jasper yelled at a small, blue gem in the cell in front of her.

The whole group stood back. They all knew it was never a good idea to mess with Jasper when she was in a hot-temper mood.

"Oh, she in danger now," Lapis playfully whispered in Steven's ear.

Peridot was scared. She felt so scared that she broke into a tiny sweat.

"Rose Quartz takes priority!" Jasper angerly said turning around to face Peridot. "Get bak to the bridge, and set a course for Homeworld!" Jasper said turning around with her hair barley missing Peridot's face.

Peridot sighed and headed for the bridge. "Go to Earth they said. It'll be easy they said," Peridot frustratingly said.

"Ha! She gave you the hair slap, Peri" Lapis laughed following behind Peridot stil, munching on popcorn.

"Shut up!" Peridot exclaimed without looking behind her.

"Oh, come on, guys!" Steven called following behind the two. "Let's not argue. We'll be fine, and, hey, we have the rebels, right?"

"Yeah, Steven," Peridot said still frustrated. "Sure."

"Hey, Lapis?" Steven asked the purple Lapis.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Where and when did you get thst popcorn?" Steven asked pointing at the bag.

"Oh, want some?" Lapis asked moving the bag towards Steven. "I stole it from Greg's van," she said with a giggle.

"Oh, Lapis," Steven said with a sigh. "Such a trouble-maker," he said taking a hand-full of popcorn and shoving it in his face.

A few minutes went by and Steven could have sworn that he heard more singing, but it sounded different. It sounded like some kind of upbeat tune. And hecould have sworn that he heard some hits on the ship's floors and walls.

"Do you guys hear something?" Steven asked Peridot and Lapis.

Then, at that very moment, the door opened to reveal the girl, the Amethyst, and the Pearl.

"Stand back!" Peridot yelled at Lapis and Steven as she pulled out a gem distabelizer from the control panel.

Steven and Lapis quickly did as they were told. They nearly choked on their popcorn when the girl stopped the stabelizer from hitting her and wasn't affected in the slightest.

"Uh oh," Peridot said with fear in her eyes.

Peridot, Lapis and Steven all criednout when they were wrapped up the Amethyst's whips.

"Can we not work this out?" Steven asked.

"Shut up!" the girl exclaimed.

"Connie, I don't know if I can handle this equipment," the Pearl said.

"You got this, Pearl!" the Amethyst exclaimed.

"Okay, ship, turn us around," the Pearl said placing her hands in the control panel.

Steven looked over at a monator screen and saw Jasper fighting the gem with the cubed head again.

"Oh my gosh!" Steven exclaimed. "Jasper!"

"Maybe we should worry about saving our own skins first!" Lapis exclaimed.

Suddenly they all felt a huge explosion that made the whole ship shake. Steven finally got out of the whip that was holding him and went to help Peridot.

"Steven, come on! We have to use the escape pod!" Peridot exclaimed once Steven was next to her.

"You go ahead! I'm gonna help Jasper and Lapis!" Steven yelled over the loud racket.

"Okay! Good luck!" Peridot said slightly kissing Steven on the forehead and activating the escape pod from under her. The Amethyst almost landed on Steven, but he moved out of the way just in time. He quickly ran over to Lapis and picked her up.

"Come on, Lapis!" Steven exclaimed. "We're not safe here!"

Steven qickly carried Lapis into the shelter room of the ship.

"We should be safe in here," Steven said.

Suddenly they both felt a huge explosion that destroyed the ship sending them both flying in opposite directions.

Lapis grunted as she lifted a bunch of ship debris off her. "Oh, my head," Lapis said placing her hand on her head. "That was pretty crazy! Wan't it, Steven?" Lapis asked looking behind her. "Steven?" she asked when she saw he wasn't there. "Steven?!" Lapis called starting to worridly search around the debris. "Steven?! Where are you?!"

She sudeenly saw Steven start to crawl out of some ship debris on the other side of the beach.

"Oh, there you are, buddy!" Lapis exclaimed with joy flying over to Steven and embracing him.

"Thanks, Lapis," Steven grunted in Lapis' tight grip.

"Where's, Peridot?" Lapis asked darting her eyes around.

"She escaped in the pod before the ship crashed," Steven said.

"Why didn't you go with her?" Lapis asked letting Steven go.

"I wanted to make sure that you and Jasper were okay," Steven said.

"Speaking of which," Lapis said. "Where is Jasper?"

At that very moment, Steven and Lapis saw a growing light on the beach.

"What is that?" Steven asked running towards the light.

The light developed into a giant, six-armed, greenish fusion.

"Oh my gosh!" Lapis exclaimed running up behind Steven. "That's a Malachite fusion! Those consist of Jasper and Lapis Lazuli gems. Jasper must have fused with the informant."

The Malachite started to raise up a hand of water and started an evil laugh.

"You got this, Malachite!" Steven yelled.

Suddenly the hand grabbed Malachite's wrist and turned into a chain.

"A chain?" Lapis gasped.

Steven and Lapis watched in horror as more chains formed around the fusion.

"What are you doing?!" they heard the fusion exclaim. "I'm done being everyone's prisoner!" Malachite said in a higher voice. "Now, you're my prisoner! And I'm never letting you go!"

Two water-hands formed from the ocean and started to pull Malachite in.

"Jasper!" Steven and Lapis exclaimed.

"Let's stay on this miserable planet... together!" Malachite said and pulled herself under the water.

"Yikes," Steven and Lapis heard the cubed-headed one say. "they are really bad for each other."

"Steven, we better get out of here," Lapis said looking down. "Steven?" Lapis asked when she saw he wasn't there. "Steven!" she exclaimed when she saw him running towards the ocean.

"Don't worry, Jasper! I'll get you out of there! Even if I have to swim to the bottom of the ocean!" he said taking off his shoes and starting to swim in the water.

"You!" the gem with cubed hair said stretching out her hand and grabbing Steven.

"Let me go!" Steven exclaimed.

"Good job, Garnet!" The Pearl exclaimed. "You got one!"

"Let go of me you monsters!" Steven cried.

"Oh, we're the monsters?" the Amethyst asked. "You guys are the monsters," she said poking Steven in the face.

"Wanting this pathetic planet to survive," the Pearl said.

"You do realize you'll just die with the planet, right?" Steven asked.

"It'll be worth it just to see this planet go up in the dust," Pearl laughed.

Connie made an evil grin. "Shatter him, Garnet!"

"Yes, ma'am," Garnet said raising her gauntlet above Steven's gem.

"Lapis, help!" Steven cried out.

"I got ya, buddy!" Lapis exclaimed flying out and snatching him up out of Garnet's grasp.

"I think we should get out of here now," Lapis said.

"Agreed," Steven replied.

"You can fly, but you can't hide!" the Amethyst called after the two.

"We'll find you!" the Pearl yelled. "We'll always find you!"

Lapis kept flying and flying, and neither of the two looked back.

Lapis eventually landed in the middle of a cornfield.

"I think we can rest, now," Lapis said between breaths. "I think we lost them."

Steven knew Lapis was right, but he still felt so scared. The Crystal Gem's evil laughter still echoed in his head, and Garnet's cold, stern look stayed glued to his eyelids.

Lapis layed down and fell asleep instantly. Steven laid against her back, but he wasn't able to fall asleep as easily.


	10. Thoughts

It was pretty cold outside and he could only think of so many things. He thought of Jasper. He wondered where she was and what was happening to her. He had always loved her like a mother. With him thinking of her possibly being in pain or suffering, he couldn't help but shed a couple tears.

He thought of Peridot. She was somewhere on Earth. Steven hoped she made it safely. Would she be okay? Would he ever see her again? These were questions he felt he couldn't answer.

He thought of Homeworld and all his family on it. Steven felt as if he had let down Yellow Diamond and the other Diamonds, too.

He missed the Pearls. He missed Yellow Pearl's sense of humer and longed to have a fusion dance lesson from her. He missed Blue Pearl's warmth when she embraced him and her stories she told him when he was down. He missed White Pearl's encouragement and understanding.

He really, really missed his dad as well. His dad had always been there for him whenever something was wrong.

The only thing Steven wanted at that moment was his family.

"Why has my home planet taken everything I care about?" Steven asked aloud. He turned his head and looked at Lapis as she peacefully slept. "Well, I guess not everything," Steven said lying back down. His eyelids became heavy as he started to drift off to sleep.

It was dark. Steven couldn't see a thing. It was as if the whole world had stopped. He could have sworn though that he heard quiet voices.

"I can't do this," Steven heard a deep voice say. It sounded like a female voice. It sounded so familiar, but Steven couldn't put his finger on it.

"Oh, come on, Jasper," Steven heard someone else say.

"Jasper?" Steven thought forgetting for a second what that name meant to him. "Jasper!" he tried to exclaim but he was still only thinking in his head.

"He's just so small and fragile," Steven heard Jasper say.

"Shouldn't, I don't know, one of the Pearls be doing this?"

"The Pearls?" Steven thought. "Did they come to Earth? Is Peridot here too? What about the Diamonds?"

"Okay, everyone, back up," Steven heard a higher female voice. "He's still half human, and he does need air to breathe."

"Peridot?" Steven thought. "Is it really you? I thought you were gone forever!"

"Oh, come on, Peri," someone else said. It sounded a lot like Lapis. "He hasn't even opened his eyes yet, and we're not blocking out his air by looking at him."

"Wait!" Steven heard a soft voice exclaim. "I think the little guy is opening his eyes!"

Indeed, Steven felt his eyelids slowly get lighter as he opened them.

He started to see the scene before him develop. He was in his house. He could see his whole family there. The Pearls, the Diamonds, Lapis, Peridot, and his dad. For some reason, he didn't see Jasper.

He slowly looked up and saw Jasper's face. "Jasper!" Steven tried to say but all that came out of his mouth sounded like a baby's babble. He kept trying to speak, but he kept saying the same old baby babbles.

Steven looked over and saw Jasper's finger. He desperately reached out for it but couldn't reach. Jasper noticed Steven's struggle and let him have her finger. Steven grabbed hold of Jasper's finger and squeezed it like a cobra. He was so happy to see her again. He was especially happy that she wasn't in a fusion at the bottom of the sea possibly suffering.

"Strong one. Isn't he?" Jasper said. "Hope he doesn't get too attached."

"Indeed," Peridot said kneeling down next to the two. "Hello, Steven."

Steven looked over and stared and Peridot's sweet, smiling face.

He reached out his arms towards Peridot.

"I think he wants you to hold him, Peridot," Jasper said.

"What?" Peridot asked with a little panic.

"Oh, come on. Even I can do it," Jasper said handing Steven to Peridot.

Steven looked up at Peridot's face. He could tell that Peridot was really nervous to hold him for some reason. Steven reached up and wrapped his arms around Peridot's neck.

"Aw. I think he likes you," Steven heard a voice say. He turned his head to see Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, and White Pearl.

Steven reached towards the three to signify he wanted to see them.

"Here, uh..." Peridot paused. "Blue Pearl, you hold him."

Once Steven was in Blue Pearl's arms, he could feel the warmth of her sweet embrace.

Steven reached out and gripped White Pearl's finger with his left hand and Yellow Pearl's finger with his right.

"Well, he definately is a sweet one," Steven heard Blue Pearl sweetly hum.

"I think it's about time he met his Diamonds," White Pearl said turning in the Diamonds' direction.

"Here, Yellow Diamond," Blue Pearl said handing Steven over.

"Oh, um..." Yellow Daimond went quiet. She had no idea what to do or say.

Suddenly Steven felt himswlf say words that he never imagined he'd be able to say. "Mama?" Steven managed to say in his little baby tone reaching towards Yellow Diamond.

"Oh dear," Yellow Diamond said amd the whole group began to laugh.

The scene suddenly blacked out and everything was quiet again.

For some reason, Steven felt as if he had just relived something from his past. It was almost like a memory.

After a few seconds, Steven felt as if he was covered in blankets. He opened his eyes to see he was in his house and in his bed. It was storming outside. Suddenly, there was a crash of thunder. Steven didn't know why, but he was scared when the thunder roared. He jumped out of his bed and ran down the steps. He saw that Jasper was on the couch passed out.

Steven quickly ran in Jasper's direction. "Jasper!" he awaoke with a start and saw the scared young boy before her.

Steven climbed onto the couch and embraced Jasper. She carefully wrapped her arms around Steven to make sure she wouldn't hurt him.

"Steven, what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"There was this scary noise outside. I think it's a monster! A monster's after me!" Steven exclaimed.

"Woah, Steven," Jasper said russeling Steven's hair. "It's just thunder."

"Thunder?" Steven asked.

"Yes, it's a natural thing that happens when it rains. You don't have to be afraid."

"Oh," Steven said.

"You know Steven," Jasper started off. " You're going to find yourself in some scary moments in your life. But I know that you're gonna push through it and be the great Diamond you were born to be. "

"Is it bad to be scared, Jasper?" Steven asked.

"There's nothing wrong with being scared, Steven," Jasper said kneeling in front of Steven. "As long as you don't let it change who you are."

Steven smiled at Jasper as she raised back up. "You can go back to bed now, Steven. I'll be right here until you fall asleep."

"Thank-you, Jasper," Steven said grabbing onto Jasper's leg. "I love you."

"You're not so bad, yourself, you rascal," Jasper said. The two shared a few giggles before the scene blacked out again.

"You ready for this, Steven?" he sddenly heard a voice say.

"Lapis?" Steven asked to see if it was her.

"Yes?" she replied.

"What am I ready for?" Steven asked.

"Your so adorable, Steven!" Lapis exclaimed. "You wouldn't stop talking about your first flight!"

"Huh?" Steven asked opening his eyes. He saw that Lapis was holding both of Steven's hands with her wings spread. They were standing on top of the highest cliff in Homeworld.

"Lapis, I don't know if this is-" Steven was cut off before he could finish. Lapis had already jumped off the cliff and they starting to glide above Homeworld.

"Wow!" Steven exclaimed. "This is amazing!"

"I know, right?" Lapis said.

The two kept flying around and around until, once again, the scene blacked out.

"Okay, Steven," Steven heard someone say. "This is a big moment for you."

The scene before Steven started to appear. He was standing outside of some kind if structure, and Peridot was right next to him talking.

"What is this?" Steven asked.

"This is the Pink Diamond base," Peridot said. "It is where Pink Diamond herself carried out all of her great achievements."

"Woah!" Steven said with starry eyes.

"Since you now possess her gem, this place is now yours," Peridot said with a smile.

"Really?" Steven asked. "How do we get in?"

"Leave that to me," Peridot said stepping in front of the door. Her gem satrted to glow as it activated a green stone on the door. The door opened up for Steven and Peridot.

The room was huge. It was almost bigger than the Yellow Diamond Control Room. In the center of the room was a chair. It looked a lot like the other Diamonds' conteol chairs, but this one was shrunk down. Other than the chair, the room was completely empty.

"Why is this place so empty?" Steven asked.

"Take a seat, and you'll find out," Peridot said patting the small control chair.

Steven sat in the chair and a hand pad appeared. He placed his hand on it, and the room came to life. The walls, floor, and ceiling started to glow a vibrant pink. several warp pads appeard in a pattern around the room. Holo-screens popped up around the chair.

"Woah," Steven said.

"What do you think, Steven?" Peridot asked.

"This is amazing!" Steven exclaimed. "Can you sit with me?"

"Oh, I don't know Steven. It's not in a Peridot's position to sit in the Diamonds' control chairs," Peridot said.

"Please," Steven said with big eyes.

"I can't say 'no' to that face," Peridot sighed in defeat.

Steven got up so Peridot could sit in the chair. Once she had sat down, she helped Steven into her lap.

"I love you, Peridot," Steven said wrapping Peridot's arms around him.

"I care deeply for you too, Steven," Peridot said.

Once more, the scene blacked out.

"Okay, Steven," Steven heard a voice say in the dark. "This is a serious thing, and you may not be able to master it for a while."

Steven started to see what was happening as the sceen developed before him. He was in a small yellow base. He looked around and saw Yellow Pearl not too far away from him.

"Oh, Yellow Pearl," Steven said. "What are you talking about?"

"Fusion, Steven," Yellow Pearl said.

"Oh, cool," Steven said.

"Peridot," Yellow Pearl said. "You need to take off your limb enhancers."

"What? Why?" Peridot asked from a corner of the room.

"Steven needs to practice his fusion dance with someone closer to his size," Yellow Pearl said.

"Fine," Peridot grunted in defeat. She slowly took off her limb enhancers.

"Woah," Steven said. "Peridot, your my height?"

"Yes, Steven," Peridot said. "I'm your hight."

"Okay, you two," Yellow Pearl giggled. "Let's begin. Steven, take Peridot's hands." Steven did as he was told. "Okay, now start by slowly moving both your feet back and forth," Yellow Pearl instructed. Steven and Peridot did so, and they slowly sped up and moved more freely.

"Okay, that's it," Yellow Pearl said getting excited.

Steven and Peridot's gems began to glow. They were going to fuse. Suddenly, Steven slipped and he and Peridot fell over.

"Sorry, Peridot," Steven said getting up and helping Peridot up.

"No problem, Steven," Peridot said.

"This is great!" Yellow Pearl said hugging the two. "You almost fused together! And on Steven's first try!"

They all laughed as the scene disappeared from sight.

"Are you okay Steven?" a sweet voice asked.

The darkness faded away, and Steven saw Blue Pearl in front of him.

"Blue Pearl!" Steven cried hugging the blue gem.

"What's this for?" Blue Pearl asked.

"Nothing. Just for being you," Steven said.

"So Homeworld's been around for many years right?" Steven asked.

"Yes," Blue Pearl said.

"Can you tell me about its beginnings?" Steven asked.

"Well," Blue Pearl started. She took Steven's hand and walked him over to a high cliff. Almost all of Homeworld could be seen.

With the setting sun, the place looked absolutlely magical.

"Many thousands of years ago," Blue Pearl started. "four Diamonds were made: White, Blue, Yellow, and Pink..."

Blue Pearl continued her story as the scene faded away.

"That's it, Steven! You've got it!" a voice exclaimed.

When Steven could see what was going on, he could tell the voice was White Pearl. She was encouraging him for something.

Steven looked down at his gem. It was glowing! He was pulling out his weapon!

"Oh my gosh!" Steven exclaimed.

"Don't lose your focus!" White Pearl exclaimed. " Come on, you're almost there!"

Steven grunted. He tried to focus, but his gem faded.

"Aww," Steven said. " I was really close that time."

"It's okay, Steven," White Pearl said sitting next to him.

"How is it okay?" Steven asked. " How can I call myself a Diamond if I can't even pull out my weapon?"

"There's more to being a Diamond than using powers and weapons," White Pearl said. "You gotta do what's best for your people and put others before yourself. A good Diamond has a good heart."

"Thanks, White Pearl," Steven said hugging the gem.

"You're welcome, Steven," White Pearl said patting his head.

The scene blacked out.

"So, what do you think, Steven?" a voice asked.

Steven became aware of his surroundings and saw the Diamonds. All three were right there shrunken down.

"What do I think of what?" Steven asked.

"What do you think of your future, silly," Blue Diamond said.

"Oh. Oh," Steven said. "It certainly seems important."

"You bet it's important," White Diamond said. "I mean, basically all of Homeworld's fate rests on your shoulders. And if you mess up, it could mean the eand of Homeworld as we know it."

"White," Yellow Diamond said nudging White Diamond in the ribs.

"What?" White Diamknd asked.

"Don't try to make him more nervous," Yellow Diamond said.

"It's cool. I'm fine," Steven said.

"At a boy," Blue Diamond said patting Steven on the head. "With an attitude like that, you'll last longer than a lot of us could in some situations.

"See?" Yellow Diamond asked. "You're already a better Diamond than we are."

"Group hug!" Steven exclaimed opening his arms.

The Diamonds shrugged and all hugged Steven.

"I love you guys," Steven said.

"We love you you too, Steven," Yellow Diamomd said with a smile.

The scene blacked out.

It was quiet. A few minutes went by and there still weren't any voices to be heard or scenes to be seen.

"Hello?" Steven asked.

"Steven!" a group behind him said.

Steven turned around and saw his whole family standing there. Everyone was there: Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, White Diamond, Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, White Pearl, Lapis, Peridot, and Jasper.

"Guys!" Steven exclaimed. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, Steven. It's us," Yellow Diamond said.

Steven started to run towards the group. But something happened.

Chains suddenly wrapped around Jasper, making her fall to the ground.

Lapis was poofed, and her gem landed in the other Lapis Lazuli's hand. She put the gem on a mirror. "Not so fun being trapped, eh?" Lapis laughed at the two she had imprisoned.

Peridot was attacked and her limb enhancers were ripped off. She was poofed and put in a bubble too high for Steven to reach.

The three Pearls were lassoed by the evil Pearl. "Now, you're mine!" she laughed.

The Diamonds were tied up by the feet and fell over. The one who had tied the ropes was the Connie girl.

"Attack!" Connie yelled.

Tons of humans in shackles ran towards the Diamonds and beat them. Any who stopped were whipped by the Amethyst.

"Steven, help!" some of the gems cried out.

"I'm coming!" Steven yelled running towards the gems in distress. He was stopped in his tracks when Garnet stood in front of him. She picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"I don't get what you're planning, Pink Diamond!" Garnet said. "But look! Homeworld is taken! Your armies are ruined! You have failed!"

"No!" Steven exclaimed. He saw thousands of humans from Homeworld get enslaved by the Crystal Gems.

"Come on, old man!" the Amethyst yelled. "Move!"

Steven looked over and could see his dad in shackles. Amethyst kept whipping Greg over and over.

"Dad!" Steven yelled.

"Quiet!" Garnet yelled activating her gauntlet.

"Steven? Steven!" a voice said. It satrted off soft but started to grow. "Steven, wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

Steven's eyes popped open. He saw Lapis and Peeidot in front of him.

"Lapis! Peridot!" Steven cried embracing them. He felt their faces. "You're real!" he cried.

"Of course we're-" Peridot was cut off when Steven wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Peridot! I thought I'd never see you again!" Steven said with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, Steven," Peridot calmly said wrapping her arms around him. "We're here."

Lapis then hugged Steven from behind.

They all sighed in a little bit of releif. The three of them were together again.

"Wait," Peridot said. "Where's Jasper?"

Steven and Lapis looked at each other. More tears built up in Steven's eyes. He gripped onto Peridot again.

"She's gone," Steven silently cried into Peridot's shoulder.

"It's okay, Steven," Peridot said. "We'll be okay."


	11. What Now?

"Good morning, Steven!" Lapis exclaimed onto Steven's ear.

Steven woke with a start. Lapis had yelled into his ear while he was still deep in sleep. He jumped uo with surprise and clinged onto Peridot.

"Lapis!" Peridot yelled.

"What?" Lapis responded.

"What did I tell you about waking Steven up like that?" Peridot said. "You could make him go deaf. Or you could scare him to death."

"Okay. Okay. Gees," Lapis said hovering in the air above Peridot and Steven.

"So," Steven paused. "What do we do now?"

"I have no idea," Lapis said. "Peridot, what do you think we should do?"

"I think I have an idea on what can help," Peridot said putting Steven down. "Follow me."

Peridot turned and started to walk through a field of corn. Steven and Lapis followed close behind her.

"I landed in my escape pod not to far from here," Peridot said. "It was a little damaged from the landing, but I might be able to fix it up."

A few minutes went by and Steven, Peridot, and Lapis were still wandering through the tall stalks of corn.

"Are you sure you know where we're going? It feels like we've been wandering in these fields forever," Lapis said.

"Yes, I know where we're going," Peridot said annoyed.

"Then how much longer 'till we get there?" Lapis whined.

"It should be just about..." Peridot paused. they walked out of the stalks of corn and into a clearing. "...now," Peridot finished.

"What happened here?" Lapis asked.

Peridot's escape pod was in pieces and scattered around the ground. There were big holes all over the place. And rocks were scattered everywhere.

"Oh my stars," Peridot said. "I don't understand. It wasn't this bad when I was here yesterday."

"The Crystal Gems," Steven softly said picking up a piece of debris from the escape pod.

"Oh, they'll stoop to anything!" Lapis said picking up some debris too.

"But you can still fix it, right?" Steven asked looking at Peridot. Lapis looked at the green gem too.

"Well, I... I don't know, Steven," Peridot said. " This pod is basically destroyed. I'm not sure if there's any way to fix this thing."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Steven asked.

"Don't worry, Steven," Lapis said landing next to him. "Peridot will think of something."

"What?" Peridot asked. "Why do I have to be the one to think of something?"

"Uh, because your way smarter than us," Lapis said. "I mean, Steven and I are practically total dum-dums compared to you."

"Hey," Steven started to say but was cut off when Lapis jabbed him in the ribs.

"Right, Steven?" Lapis said with a wink.

"Oh, yeah," Steven said winking back. "We barely know anything compared to you, Peridot. I mean any plan we could think of wouldn't even be able to compare with what you could think of."

"I guess you have a point," Peridot said.

"Of coarse we do," Lapis said. "Now why don't think of a plan, while Steven and I go hang out?"

"Alright. Alright," Peridot said. "You've twisted arm."

"We'll catch up with you in a few then," Lapis said walking off. Steven followed close behind Lapis as they left the clearing.

"See?" Lapis asked. "All you gotta do is make Peridot think she's better than you, so she'll do it herself."

"Pretty sneaky, Lapis," Steven giggled. "So where are we going?"

"I don't know," Lapis said. "But I think I saw a warp nearby. Why don't we just let the warp take us where it will?"

"Are you sure that's safe?" Steven asked. "What if we run into the rebels?"

"Don't worry, Steven," Lapis said laughing. "I've got ice powers. I don't think we'll run into anything I can't handle."

"Yeah, I guess so," Steven said with a smile. "Nothing can happen when it's you and me, right?"

"Right," Lapis said.

"There's the pad," Lapis said pointing at a warp pad only a few feet away.

"Alright! Let's go!" Steven exclaimed hopping onto the warp pad.

"Here we go!" Lapis said hopping onto the pad and activating it.

In a matter of seconds, Steven and Lapis ended up in a strange-looking desert.

"Where are we?" Steven asked.

"I guess we're in some sort of desert region," Lapis said wiping her brow.

"Lapis, are you okay?" Steven asked.

"What? Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," Lapis said. "Come on. Let's...let's check this place out."

Steven and Lapis bearly walked a few feet when suddenly, a large column made completely out of sand shot up from the ground.

"Woah!" Steven and Lapis both excalimed stumbling backwards.

Then suddenly, just as quickly as the column appeared, it crumbled back to the sand.

"What was that?" Steven asked.

"I'm not sure," Lapis said. "But maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Steven asked.

"Maybe there's a desert glass here," Lapis said. "Those gems are really rare."

"Should we be here if a desert glas is on the loose?" Steven asked getting a little nervous.

"Don't worry, Steven," Lapis said. "I've heard that desert glasses are actually real softies. Tell ya what. How about you wait right here at the warp pad, and I'll go check it out?"

"Okay," Steven said. "Just be careful."

"Don't worry about me," Lapis said flying off.

A few minutes went by, and Lapis still hadn't come back. Steven was about to go look for her when he saw something. Not too far away from him, Steven saw a large creature staring at him with pink glowing eyes.

"Ahh!" Steven exclaimed and hid behind a colomn made of sand.

"Maybe he won't find me here," Steven said to himself.

Then the column crumbled back to the ground, revealing the same creature was standing right behind it. Steven quickly tried to back up, but he ran into a wall that had just formed from the sand. Feeling like it was the end of the line, Steven closed his eys and prepared for the worst. Nothing happened.

Steven opened his eyes to see that the creature was a pink lion, and it was just laying there like a cat.

Steven slowly approached the lion. Closing his eyes, Steven put his hand on the lion's nose. The lion didn't move. It just simply let Steven pet it.

"Well, are you a sweetie?" Steven said. "I feel like I know what you are. But what were they called?"

Steven paused for a moment and pondered about what creature this thing was.

"Oh, I know!" Steven suddenly exclaimed. "You're a lion. My dad used to tell me about you guys all the time. But I didn't know you guys were pink. I thought you were some kind of tan color. Oh well, I guess you can't always trust the books."

Steven looked at the lion's mane. It looked so soft and fluffy.

"May I?" Steven asked pointing at the lion's mane. The lion simply lowered its head to where Steven could feel his mane.

"Oh, it's so soft," Steven said. "You know your mane isn't that different from Jas..." Steven suddenly paused. He felt the lion's mane again. A few tears started to form in his eyes.

Steven closed his eyes and leaned onto the lion's mane.

"...just like Jasper's hair," Steven quietly said as more tears streamed down his face.

Suddenly, a huge boom was heard in the distance.

"Hey Steven!" Lapis called.

Steven looked up from the lion's mane to see Lapis flying towards him.

"I was right!" Lapis yelled. "It was a desert glass! But it's in a pillow for some reason! We should ask Peri about that!"

Lapis landed next to Steven and the lion.

"Pretty cool, right?" Lapis asked showing Steven the pillow without opening her eyes.

"Yeah, sure," Steven said and buried his face back into the lion's mane.

Lapis heard the sadness in Steven's voice.

"Are you okay, buddy?" Lapis asked opening her eyes. "Woah! Who's your friend?"

"He's a lion," Steven mummbled from the lion's mane.

"Why are you cuddling with it's mane?" Lapis asked.

"Touch it, and you'll understand," Steven mummbled.

Lapis knelt down and was sure to keep the sand glass away from the ground. She slowly placed her hand on the lion's mane.

"Oh," Lapis said. "You were thinking about her again."

"How could I not?" Steven asked lifting his head up. "She's somewhere out there suffering. She doesn't deserve that. It's not fair!"

"Steven, calm down," Lapis said placing her hand on top of Steven's hand. "Jasper's tough. She'll be okay."

"How do you know?" Steven asked. "How do you know nothing bad will happen to her? How do you know she'll come back? How do you know if I'll ever see her again?"

Lapis looked at Steven for second. She sighed. "I don't know all that," Lapis said. "But I do know Jasper."

"I know her, too," Steven said.

"I know," Lapis said. "But I've known her a litgle longer. And I gotta tell you, she's been in worse situations than this, and she's been fine."

"Really?" Steven asked wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yep. She's been able to sufice with way worse than this. She'll be fine," Lapis said. "But hey, I know something that will cheer you up."

"What?" Steven asked.

"Let's take this lion back to the field and scare Peridot," Lapis said. "She'll be all like 'Oh my stars! A monster! Ahh!'"

"I don't know Lapis," Steven said.

"Oh come on," Lapis said putting her hand on Steven's shoulder. "It's just a harmless prank."

"But what if Peridot tries to blast Lion?" Steven asked.

"Lion? Is that what you're calling him?" Lapis asked.

"Eh, it seems to fit," Steven said.

"Well, if Peridot tries to blast Lion, I'll make an ice sheild," Lapis said.

"Well...alright," Steven said. "I guess it is just a harmless prank."

"Okay, let's go," Lapis said hopping onto the warp pad.

"Uh, Lapis?" Steven asked.

"Yes, Steven?" Lapis replied.

"How do we get lion on the warp pad?" Steven asked.

"Oh," Lapis said. "We may be here a while."

 **Hey guys!**

 **Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated this story. I've been facing terrible writers block nearly all summer. I'm finally starting to figure this story out though, so I might update a little more often.**

 **I'm not positively sure though if I should continue with this story. I've put up a poll on my profile page if you want to vote for me to continue or stop writing this fic.**

 **Catch you guys later!**

 **~Stevidot4ever**


	12. The Lion

After what felt like forever, Steven and Lapis finally got Lion onto the warp pad, and they all warped back to the cornfeild where Peridot was.

Peridot was standing in the clearing looking through some data on her finger screen.

"Shh. Be quiet Steven," Lapis whispered as they walked through the stalks of corn.

"I'm trying," Steven said. "I'm just trying to keep Loin with us."

Steven suddenly stepped on a twig, causing it to snap.

"Hello?" Peridot asked. "Is someone there? Lapis? Steven?"

"Go Lion!" Lapis whispered.

Lion jumped out of the stalks of corn and into the clearing.

"Ahh!" Peridot excalimed. "Oh my stars! A monster!"

"She actually said it!" Lapis laughed.

Peridot suddenly activated her blaster.

"Wait!" Steven exclaimed jumping in front of Lion. It was too late though. Peridot had already fired, but Steven and Lion weren't hurt. Steven opened his eyes to see a pink diamond-shapped sheild in front of him.

"Whaaaaaa!" Steven, Peridot, and Lapis all exclaimed at once.

"Steven, how did you do that?!" Lapis exclaimed landing right next to him.

"I...I...I don't know," Steven said.

"Steven," Peridot said. "you actually just activated Pink Diamond's shield! Nothing can penetrate its defense!"

"Aww, yeah!" Steven exclaimed. His sheild was sent flying into the air after Steven had his outburst.

"Oops," Steven said.

Lapis laughed her head off.

"It's okay Steven," Peridot said. "But what is this beast?" Peridot pointed at Lion.

Lion growled a little at Peridot calling him a beast.

"That's not a beast," Steven said. "That's Lion."

"What's a lion?" Peridot asked.

"It's an earth creature," Steven said.

"Where on Earth did you find this 'Lion'?" Peridot asked.

"We found him out in this desert region," Steven said.

"And we also found this," Lapis said holding up the pillow with the sand glass in it.

"What's this?" Peridot asked taking the pillow out of Lapis's hands.

"We thought you'd know," Steven said.

"I'm not sure what this is, Steven," Peridot said.

Peridot sighed and a green bubble formed around the pillow. Peridot tapped the top of the bubble and it vanished. "That's the best I can do for it for now," Peridot said.

"How did you do that?" Steven asked.

"All gems can bubble objects and other gems, Steven," Peridot said.

"Where did it go?" Steven asked.

"Hopefully," Peridot said. "It ended up in my base back on Homeworld. No one goes in their except for me and whoever I allow to enter. It should be safe in there for now."

"So, Peri," Lapis said. "Did you come up with anything?"

"Well, I think I might have an idea that might work," Peridot said.

Peridot lifted up her finger screen and a picture of an old structure appeared.

"As far as I can tell," Peridot said. "we won't be able to take these Crystal Gems on by ourselves. I've looked through some old files on the Earth, and it turns out that there's a communication hub still here."

"Woah," Steven said. "But wait. Why is there a communication hub here on Earth?"

"During the war, Homeworld had to build it as a last resort in order to get help from other gems," Peridot said.

"You think that old thing still works?" Lapis asked.

"I'm not sure," Peridot said. "But right now it's our best chance."

"Okay, let's go!" Steven said hopping onto the warp pad.

"Off we go," Peridot said as she activated the pad.

The three were in the warp stream for a second, then they suddenly all plopped back down onto the same warp pad.

"What happened?" Steven asked rubbing his head.

"Oh great!" Peridot said gettinb up and dusting herself off.

"What is it?" Lapis asked getting up.

"The warp pad is down!" Peridot exclaimed. "There is no way to warp to the communication hub."

"Then how are we supposed to get there?" Steven asked.

"Lapis, can you fly us there?" Peridot asked.

"I don't know where that place is!" Lapis exclaimed. "Besides, I don't think I can carry you and Steven."

As Lapis and Peridot continued to bicker, Steven walked over to Lion and felt his soft mane again.

"What would you do if you were here?" Steven silently whispered. "Lion, what am I supposed to do?"

Steven climbed onto Lion's back and buried his face in Lion'smane.

Suddenly, Lion stood up and started to run off.

"Wait! Lion! Stop!" Steven yelled as he tried to hang onto Lion as he continued to run.

"Steven!" Lapis and Peridot exclaimed.

"I got him!" Lapis yelled as she sprouted her ice wings and flew towards the racing lion.

"Steven, give me your hand!" Lapis said as she outstretched her own.

Steven started to reach over towards Lapis' hand, but Lion jumped up and took hold of one of Lapis' ice wings in his mouth.

Lapis was being drsgged along the ground as Lion continued to run.

"He's got my wing! He's got my wing!" Lapis cried. "Peridot, help us out!"

"I'm coming!" Peridot exclaimed. She ran towards the Lion and launched a green net directly at him. The net hit Lion directly in the face. Peridot quickly grabbed hold of the net to try and stop Lion. Lion easily overpowered her. Peridot could keep up with Lion as he continued to run. With one trip, Peridot fell onto the ground, and was being dragged along like Lapis

"Oh, come on!" Peridot yelled.

Lion, now dragging the whole party, quickly roared, while stillholding onto Peridot's net and Lapis' wing. A pink portal appeared in front of them, and Lion ran towards it.

"What is that thing?!" Peridot exclaimed. "What is that thing?! What is that thing?!"

With one leap, Lion, Steven, Lapis, and Peridot were all in the portal.

"Let go of my wing!" Lapis yelled. Lapis suddenly paused as she saw them all whizzing through a portal stream. "Don't let go of my wing! Don't let go of my wing!"

Peridot was clinging tightly onto the green net as it was the only thing kepping her from endlessly floating to who-knows-where.

"I want to live!" Peridot exclaimed as she clung to the net. "I love life!"

"Lion!" Steven exclaimed holding onto Lion's mane. "Where are we going?!"

Lion didn't respond, he just kept the portal going. The deeper they went into the portal, the faster they went.

They finally came of the portal and landed on the ground.

"Ah, ground," Peridot said letting go of the net and feeling the sand. "Sweet, sweet, solid ground. I'll never part with you again."

Peridot lightly kissed the ground after finishing her sentence.

"Yeah," Lapis said causing Peridot to look up. "I'd hate to pull you away from your make-out with the sand, but where are we?"

"Oh, right," Peridot said getting up and dustig herself off.

"Wait," Peridot paised once her gaze fell upon an old ruin. "Is that the communication hub? Or at leat what's left of it."

"Woah," Lapis said once she turned around to see the stucture.

"Lion?" Steven asked turning around to face Lion. "How did you do that?"


	13. At The Hub

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""We can figure how Lion did that later, Steven," Peridot said./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Right now we need to focus on the task at hand."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Peridot, Lapis, and Steven all looked at the ruins of the communication hub./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""So..." Lapis said. "How do we fix this?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Well, we... um..." Peridot said. "I'm not sure."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Oh, wait! I know!" Steven exclaimed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""What is it, Steven?" Lapis asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""You guys should form Turquoise!" Steven happily cried out pointing at Peridot and Lapis./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""What?" Peridot and Lapis said at the same time./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Yeah!" Steven exclaimed. "You guys could use your bigger size and strength to pick up all of these columns and stack them together! Then you can even use your giant wings to reach the top parts of the thing!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Peridot and Lapis glanced at each other./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I don't know, Steven," Lapis said looking away and sheepishly rubbing her arm up and down./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Aww, come on," Steven said. "It would be easier, wouldn't it?"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""I guess," Peridot said. "But..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Besides," Steven interrupted. "I haven't seen Turquoise in so long."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Lapis and Peridot looked at each other again./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Please," Steven said giving the two his puppy eyes face./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Lapis and Peridot both sighed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Well, alri..." Peridot started./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Yeah!" Steven exclaimed interrupting Peridot again. "Fusion! Fusion! Fusion!"/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Ready?" Peridot asked./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Hang on a sec," Lapis said as she stretched out. "Okay."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Peridot started to dance swiftly in a hip-hop manner. Lapis did a small spin on her toes like a ballerina, then started to move towards Peridot in fluid-like motions. Peridot swayed her hips and caught Lapis' hand as she twirled by. Swiftly, Peridot spun Lapis inwards towards her body until Lapis was caught in an arm lock. Light formed around the two and engulfed them. As the light continued to grow, other lights swirled around it like water. A large figure formed with the remaining light surrounding it like a waterfall./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"The figure stretched its arms to the side. The light that appeared as a waterfall split at the impact of four large arms. The figure slowly stepped forward. Once out of the light, Aquamarine could be seen in all her glory. Her hair was a teal color that stretched all the way down to her feet like a waterfall. She wore an aqua dress that, too, stretched down to her feet. She had light blue skin similar to Lapis's. On her face was four sea foam green eyes./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Turquoise smiled. "Finally," she said looking down at Steven. "It's been much too long, Steven Universe."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Turquoise lowered two of her hands and lifted Steven up./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Turquoise!" Steven happily exclaimed with stars in his eyes./p 


End file.
